


Now, I Have Finally Seen The Light

by lcdrsuperseal



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Afterglow, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Declarations Of Love, Even if I did gloss over the action, First Time, Internal arguments with yourself FTW, M/M, Mainly Steve's feelings and the like, Post 7.10, Top Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcdrsuperseal/pseuds/lcdrsuperseal
Summary: “One day, I come to work, and I notice I’m looking at her a little differently. Know what I mean?”“I do.”Steve reflects on that conversation with Danny when he can't sleep. With a familiar voice inside his head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are on me :) Titles is from Madness by Muse.

_ “One day, I come to work, and I notice I’m looking at her a little differently. Know what I mean?” _

_ “I do.” _

* * *

 

Steve tossed and turned in his bed, but that conversation with Danny still played on repeat. He just wanted to  _ sleep _ , goddamnit! But no, his brain would rather taunt him.

He hadn’t meant to voice a reply to what Danny said about noticing his ex-partner differently, just ignore it and hopefully change the topic. But for some reason his mouth said the words  _ ‘I do’ _ . His voice didn’t help either, almost breaking at the end. Fortunately Danny didn’t seem to notice.

“Stupid,” Steve mumbled, punching his pillow as he tried to get comfortable. He closed his eyes as he tride again to sleep.

_ Even if Danny did notice, who’s to say he’d feel the same way? He’s straight.  _ A voice inside his head that sounded weirdly familiar piped up. It reminded him of his younger self, hardened by the Navy.

Steve frowned.  _ You don’t know that - seems like lately he’s been… different. Besides, I used to think I was straight, too, once upon a time. _

_ Then why don’t you do something? You’re a Navy SEAL, for God’s sake, been on hundreds of missions. _

_ This is different… This is my future. Danny’s my best friend, and it’s not just him. I’d do anything for Gracie, and Charlie.  _ Steve smiled as his brain conjured up an image of all four of them on Steve’s beach; he was teaching Charlie how to build a proper sandcastle, complete with a moat while Danny lectured Grace about the dangers of too much sun.  _ Those missions were important, sure, but this? This is really ‘life-or-death’. _

His phone vibrated on the bedside cabinet and startled Steve out of his mental conversation. Picking it up he squinted at the bright screen, seeing a text message from Danny.

**_01:15_ ** _ \- Just got back from Bridget’s hotel, she hasn’t mentioned to you about any certain film characters has she? _

Steve shook his head as he typed out a reply, ignoring how his heart rate slightly jumped when he saw Danny’s name. 

**_01:17_ ** _ \- No? _

**_01:20_ ** _ \- Good. Shouldn’t you be asleep? _

**_01:21_ ** _ \- Can’t sleep _

**_01:23_ ** _ \- Me neither. Want some company? I know you recorderd some football games on that planner. Grace is at a sleepover. _

Steve smirked at the typo - Danny and those opposable thumbs of his. He bit his lip, willing himself not to get his hopes up at Danny’s offer of company.

**_01:27_ ** _ \- Steve? _

**_01:28_ ** _ \- Sure you want to drive over just for me? It’s half 1, Danno _

**_01:29_ ** _ \- Don’t want me to come? _

**_01:30_ ** _ \- Of course I want you to come. _

**_01:31_ ** _ \- Oh yeah? ;-) _

Steve groaned as he re-read the message thread, seeing the context that Danny would have seen. The image his brain displayed did nothing to help, either. 

_ Why don’t you do something?  _ That voice reminded him. Steve felt his blood rushing in his ears as he typed.

**_01:33_ ** _ \- Always, yeah ;-)  _

**_01:34_ ** _ \- In the car now, see u in 15 then ;-) _

Steve didn’t bother replying, knowing that Danny didn’t do texting and driving at the same time. Instead he jumped out of bed and pulled on a vest - his BUDs training one that he knows is Danny’s favourite - before practically jumping down the stairs, stopping in the bathroom along the way to splash some water on his face.

Steve was quickly tidying up in the lounge when he heard a knock at the door. His heart stopped as he opened the door and saw Danny.

“Hey.” He breathed.

“Hey.” Danny smiled up at Steve, who seemed frozen on the spot. “I don’t think I’ve asked this in a while, given our sense to just walk into each others homes, but can I come in?”

Steve shook his head. “Yeah, course. Sorry.” He stood aside to let Danny walk past and joined him on the couch. “Hey, what was that about a film character?”

“Not important, don’t worry. Hopefully you’ll never know.” Danny chuckled, grabbing the TV remote and flicking through Steve’s planner until he found a game to watch.

“Fair enough.” Steve nodded and settled back into the couch, slinging one arm along the back of the couch around Danny’s shoulder. His breath hitched as Danny tensed for a second before relaxing. “Thanks, Danno.”

“For what, babe?”

“For being here. You must be tired, I bet the last thing you needed after today was to drive over here at almost 2am.” 

Danny patted his thigh. “How many times have you come to mine because I couldn't sleep? Don’t mention it.”

Steve glanced down at the hand on his leg. “I need to tell you something.” He blurted out before he could stop himself.

“Oookay?” Danny frowned as Steve ran his free hand across his face several times before finally speaking, unable to look at him.

“Remember when you said about looking at someone differently, and I said that I knew what you meant?” Danny nodded. 

“Well… I-” Steve sighed and shook his head.  _ Just tell him!  _  “I know what you mean because it’s… you.”

Danny opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. His jaw clicked shut as his brain processed what Steve had just confessed, before his lips curled into a soft smile.

The lack of reply felt like a death sentence to Steve. “Please don't hate me, Danny.” He whispered as his arm slid out from behind Danny and he covered his eyes with both hands.

Danny's gaze snapped up at those words. “Hate you? Steve…” he shook his head, the smile still there. “You're such an idiot.”

“Screw you, Danny.” Steve could feel the blush creep up his neck and he started to stand up but Danny yanked him back down. 

“Hey hey! I wasn’t done talking, sit down.” Danny shifted on the couch to look at Steve, one leg tucked underneath himself. Steve looked the epitome of uncomfortable, so Danny placed a hand on his forearm. “Let me finish.”

“Finish calling me an idiot?” Steve muttered. 

Danny rolled his eyes. “No, you putz. I hadn't finishing saying that I can't possibly hate you. Not when… not when I’ve been waiting to hear you say those words for a long-ass time.”

Steve blinked once, twice, before glancing at the blonde next to him. “What? You mean you…?”

Danny smiled and nodded. “I've been looking at you differently, too.”

Steve was pretty sure his heart had stopped beating. All he could do was stare at Danny with his mouth hanging slightly open until he trusted his voice to do him justice.

“Really?”  _ Attaboy Steve, a word! _

Danny’s hand travelled down to Steve’s and linked their fingers together. “Yeah, babe.”

Steve hung his head, closing his eyes and sighing in relief. Danny reached up with his free hand to cup Steve’s face, turning it to look back at him as the man’s eyelids fluttered open. He didn't think he'd ever seen a more beautiful human being as he leant in and pressed his lips to the brunette’s. 

Danny’s hands on his face and their conjoined fingers anchored Steve as he melted into the kiss, his other hand on Danny’s jean covered thigh. When they pulled apart for some much needed oxygen Steve’s eyes were drawn to Danny’s lips, shiny and wet from the kiss. He was sure that his own were no better.

“Not that, uh,” Danny’s tongue darted out and he felt like he could still taste Steve. “Not that I'm complaining, but what brought on this confession?”

Steve bit his lip as they both relaxed back into the couch much closer than they were before. “Couldn't stop thinking about that conversation in the car. And I guess a voice in the back of my head told me to just… go for it.” He squeezed Danny’s hand, not wanting to disclose that he essentially had an argument with himself. “What about you?”

“Bridget.” Danny sighed. 

Steve chuckled, much to Danny’s annoyance. “It wasn't funny, y’know! She practically tore me a new one earlier about how I should just do something with you.”

“‘Do something’, eh?” Steve waggled his eyebrows at him in what he hoped was a suggestive manner.

Danny smirked. “Well, you did say that you  _ always want me to come… _ ” He whispered into Steve’s ear before nibbling on the shell as he ran a hand up Steve’s thigh to palm him through his pyjama pants. 

“Fuck... I do, Danny…” Steve croaked. Suddenly he grabbed Danny and pulled him to his feet. “Bedroom. Now.” He muttered in between kisses as he dragged Danny up the stairs and to his bedroom.

* * *

Danny rolled off of Steve and onto his back, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Steve groaned as he felt Danny slip out of him. He was sprawled on his front next to him, face buried in the pillow and gazing at Danny with unfocused eyes.

“Holy shit, Danno,” Steve gasped, arms coming up to bury underneath his pillow. “That was amazing!”

Danny looked at him with a shit-eating grin as he lazily scratched his chest after disposing of the condom. “Yeah, it was… we are definitely doing that again!”

“Let me recover first, Danny, please.” Steve chuckled. He stretched his entire body, toes curling and back arching, but winced as he felt his ass burn from their earlier actions. 

“You alright?” Danny chuckled as he rolled onto his side. He ran a hand over Steve’s back and marvelled as it was glistening with sweat along with the rest of his body. “You felt… I can't even begin, babe.”

“Yeah, I'm alright, just a bit…”

“Sore? Sorry if I got too rough at the end, babe.” Danny pressed a kiss to Steve’s shoulder blade.

Steve shook his head, the smile still on his face. “No... I loved having you fuck me.”

Danny blushed, and his hand travelled down to gently squeeze Steve’s ass. “We didn't do too badly for a pair of beginners.”

“Nah.” Steve grunted as he turned onto his side to face Danny, his body protesting all the way. He nosed the other man’s stubbly cheek. “Hey, Danno.”

“Hmm?” 

“I love you.” Steve whispered. 

Danny turned his head slightly to capture Steve’s lips with his own before he replied. “I love you too, babe.” Steve beamed as if Danny had told him that he'd won the lottery - which may as well be true.

But he couldn't hold back a massive yawn that erupted from his mouth. Danny bit back a laugh as he yawned so wide he could almost see Steve’s tonsils.

“Okay, definitely time for sleeping now.” Danny said as he reached down and pulled the covers up over them. He grumbled as Steve pushed and pulled him until he was flat on his back before sprawling himself over half of his body. Steve sighed loudly in contentment and the sound went straight to Danny’s heart, making him wonder exactly how long Steve has held a torch for him.

“This is nice.” Steve said quietly. 

Danny hummed in agreement, before he caught the time on Steve’s alarm clock on the bedside cabinet. “Yeah, but we have to be at work in 4 hours.” He groaned.

Steve shook his head into Danny’s collarbone, the hairs on his chest tickling his chin. “I'm sure the boss won't mind if we come in late tomorrow.”

Danny flicked his ear, glad Steve couldn't see the smirk on his face. “So much for this not interfering with our work life. However, I'm taking you up on that offer. Just this once.”

“Whatever you say…” Steve admitted defeat as another yawn escaped, and he leaned up to quickly kiss Danny before settling back down in his new favourite position. “Night, Danno.”

Danny kissed the top of Steve’s head and wrapped his arms around him. “Goodnight, Steve.”


End file.
